Razer's New Pet
by Silverwolf2010
Summary: It's a normal day on the Interceptor, or that's what everyone thinks, until one sneaky little creature crawls on board. What is she, and is she the devil, or could she be an angel? With a new friend, whatr will happen now? Warning: Severe suspnse!
1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other day on the Interceptor. Razer slumped up in a chair, Hal at the steering wheel, Kilowog gazing at the stars, and Aya, scanning constantly for any leads of trouble. But everything was quiet and calm, and nothing but the vast, yet gloomy essence of space was the path they wandered on.

"I'm going to my room to rest…" Razer said walking to his quarters.

Aya turned around and her eyes followed him to the door.

Suddenly, after a shy, perky whine was heard, they all stopped dead. They constantly wondered what had that sound been. A quirky, pipe-y whine shuddered out again.

The un-seen creature gingerly clicked it half-paw half-hooves heels together. Gingerly they cried out again.

Its whiny cry was like a wolf yelp, bear bark, duck quack, and cat meow put together.

''Whraaarrcccck!'' the small creature timidly pawed the air, curiously. The creature was covered in the dark shades of the panel countertops. The only visible, if noticed, part of it was a light blue eye, a few shades lighter than sapphire. The other eye, a sharp jade green. It poked it its nose out, while no one saw, and one eye was a deep hazel brown, and the other, and ruby red. It hid back under.

It tapped its paw-hoof and dolphin clicks wivvled their way out into the their ears. Razer dropped a box he was holding. It touched ground near the creature. Clearly spooked, she lifted a paw and dashed out, paw-hooves gently clicking with every step. She slammed the door with paws and scratched furiously with her hoof parts, tipped lightly with mildly sharp claws. They cornered her and scanned her appearance instantly. Shiny grey fur, darkening at the top, and turning pale, into whit at her belly. Like a gray fox, her tailed tipped in white. Her paws brown with shiny hooves over four small toes, their claws growing out of the hooves, retractable for versatility, on each foot. Light brown spots over her individually color changing eyes. Small whit angel wings sprouted from her back. Her rosy pink cheeks, pink tongue and with sharp canines in front, and blunt teeth in the back of her 13 inch wide jaw. About 2 hands high and4 hands long, she was about the size of a new born shark. Aya picked up the creature, who folded her triangular ears, and paws, over her eyes and yelped terrified. Aya cuddled the small creature, who uncovered her eyes and thought to herself…

_Strange, she feels as cold as a corpse, its so strange._

The others lost time and at that exact moment, all 3 of them thought the same thing at once,

_What is this creature, and how did it get on board?_

The creature glared at Razer, and her glare turned into a stare, and the she did something strange. She did something he would never expect from an animals. A rare site to see at ANY creature. Something no one had ever seen him do. She did that incredibly awkward, but rare thing for an animal, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The cuddly little creature flashed Razer a sweet blunt toothed smile. Razer ignored her grin and turned away. The "Pony" frowned and curiously pawed the air with her hooves. Razer corrected the animal by brushing away its paw. She looked at her paws, then at Razer. The Red Lantern proceeded to his room. The pony leaped out of Aya's hug and trit-trotted after Razer.

Razer laid on his bed, wondering just how she had got on board. She poked a feign hoof in the air clicked like dolphin. She curled up in circle and tucked a hoof under her horse snout. She might have known her power, but the others didn't realize the incredible abilities she was capable of, but somehow, even though they didn't realize it sooner, Razer and the pony, were actually related.

Razer, exited his sleep cycle and the pony slumped out with him. Breakfast was a piece of blue steak. The little creature ate a fat pink meat, read on the inside. 3 inches thick, and 2 hands across, one sharp bite tossed the meat into the air, as she jumped up, swallowed it whole, flipped, and laned on all four hooves just slurping up the rest of the food. Breakfast was cut short when Aya walked in asking,

"Has anyone successfully compelled a name for this invasive however non-threatening species?"

All eyes were fixed on the pony creature, who yapped at the notice of their stares. She arched her back and lifted her tail stiffly throwing her back feet in the air and clicking them together twice. She continued hand standing, and started walking around on only her front two feet. She chirped happily running playfully like a pony around them then took the position of a puppy in urge to play.

"How about Playful?"

Hal asked. The creature shook her head no.

"Click Click?"

Kilowog insisted. Again the creature shook her head no.

"Rainbow?"

Razer asked. The creature pondered these names, and nodded a yes.

"New designation, 'Rainbow'."

Aya looked at Rainbow who fluttered her wings and danced on her two back feet pawing the air gracefully with her other two. Razer shifted uncomfortably watching the little creature bite the air happily with barks and howls. He squirmed a little as Aya came to his side.

Then Razer thought to himself,

_What's so special about her, that makes me feel, an awkward… connection?_


	3. Chapter 3

A growl was heard from Rainbow. She was not content. And she had every right not to be. Probably months from her home world, she considered teasing the members on board with light constructs. She was wearing a collar, with an odd symbol embedded in it. The small baby animal was bored like nuts.

"Analysis complete."

Aya said in her calm monotone voice.

"On what exactly?" Hal queried.

"Rainbow's genetic race is the same unnamed species Razer is from." She explained.

At that, Razer noticed the pairs of lines running down her cheeks to the edge of her chin, vanishing under her scuff. Razer stared in awe and wonder at the sight of Rainbow. Rainbow looked up at them at the sound of her name.

"Wrrroooouuuurrrr?" She lipped curiously. She cleared her throat and hummed.

"Arrrrooooooo! !" she cried waving her paws around, whirling in circles, and spinning and jumping to get there attention. But no one except Razer seemed to notice. He walked over and picked up Rainbow, and sat down with her sitting on his lap. She felt a familiar tingling of warmth in her heart. One she hadn't felt since before she found her masters cold lifeless flesh. She felt warm and loved. She snuggled into his arms and licked his face. Razer looked down at Rainbow and twitched the corners of his mouth upwards. The pippy little pet rattled her tail, and sniffed the air. She gazed out at space and felt a soft pat at her head that made her ear twitch and slightly squint her eyes. As she gazed around, she knew something they didn't, but there was something she kept asking herself:

_How did I get here?_

**AN: So far, so good. All comments will be monitored and replied. Tell me in comments what you think. Positive comments will help me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blasts of crimson energy rocked the ship violently. Rainbow cleft claw marks all over the ship floor, grasping the floor so she could balance. Her fur was ruffled, her eyes glowing pink and red. She clung to Razer like a koala bear. Razer took Aya's hand. Suddenly, A hot light come over them.

Rainbows View:

I felt hot light washed over us and something snatched me from Razer's arm. A red figure with a sneer-like face dragged me out into a huge rocked city. He threw me onto a boiling hot tunnel. The ground steamed with heat, and I leaped from one foot to the next. When I peered out of the opening, I watched as the ship where they used to have me at, was destroyed.

Rainbow woke up panicked. She glanced around. She was sleeping on the pop up table, and all she saw was Aya working. She heard Razer come out and join Aya. She barked out to let them know she was present. Razer picked her up and gave her to Aya. Aya looked at her Green and blue eyes.

She pawed at the air and twitched an ear. Aya passed her to Razer her looked at her now red and brown eyes. She licked Razer again. She expected a friendly pat on the friend. Razer stuck out one hand and Rainbow rubbed her head against his hand and purred. The cute little puppy cuddled Razer's fingers and crawled around his hand. She climbed up his arm and sat atop is shoulder. He seemed taller than he looked in her view.

Hal walked in and noticed the animal resting on Razer's shoulder.

"Well, looks like you found yourself a new companion buddy!" Hal joked.

"Don't you have anything better two do than be an idiotic comedian?" A strange voice asked.

At that exact moment, all four lanterns said with such curiosity,

"_**WHO SAID THAT?"**_


	5. Chapter 5

They scanned the area. But even they didn't see the hint. Rainbow had an smug look on her face.

"I'm down here!" Rainbow called out to them.

Slowly, they turned their heads to face her. Hal bent down on one knee.

"You can talk?" he asked.

"What were you expecting Mr. Riot o' Laughs? I'm not stupid. I may be an animal but I'm not stupid." The skinky bear, (because she basically every animal combined) wisped.

Hal was getting annoyed from her snaky, snide remarks. Razer seemed to look content watching the "captain" being stared down by a creature not even 2 feet tall. The kitten stood on her back legs and winked at Razer. She slipped into the shade and said,

"What a Barbie doll!"

She glanced at Kilowog and jeered,

"You call that a seargent? Well, let me back off before I say, I've seen a lot of ugly hogs, but this one takes the cake. Did he watch 'Beauty and the Beast, cause he's all beauty, no beast! Oh, I said it backwards ! AHAHA!"

She cackled meanly. Kilowog's ears drooped heavily, his eyes sad.

The creature placed herself rightfully on Razer's shoulder.

"Razer couldn't help but smirk at her rude remarks. She wasn't a commentary indivisibly insulting the pretty automotive she was sleeping on, nor the A. I. pilot flying it. Rainbow nudged Razer to go to his room.

Razer laid on his bed holding Rainbow up to the ceiling smiling at her while she laughed and cheered happily throwing her arms out. As knock was heard from the door, and calm voice that could only mean Aya, came from the other side. Rainbow asked,

"Who dare-th be-et the foolish-eth fool-eth who dare-eth knock upon thy door-eth?"

"I am unsure how to respond to that." Aya responded boggled.

"Who's there!" Rainbow said obliviously.

Aya entered and put a hand on the side of Razer's face. He felt an icy cold her ice cold hands made him feel uncomfortable and his face tingled.

Rainbow watched in a dark corner, one red eye, one orange. She gritted her teeth, but her eyes and teeth were only visible.

_Soon I will complete my experiment, and then I will observe my results._

_**And I know **__**JUST **__**the guinea pig.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow waited for Razer to come into the room. Razer entered a patted Rainbow on the head. He clambered under the sheets and Rainbow popped onto the bed and laid peacefully at his feet. Her ears pricked up at the sound of Aya walking in. She twitched her whiskers and looked up at Aya with purple and yellow eyes.

"Razer, have you entered your sleep cycle?" Aya asked persistently.

"I was about to." He growled.

Rainbow giggled. And barked. Aya looked in Razer's eyes. Rainbow 'awe-d' and they looked at her like she was trespassing!

"Sunshine! Sunshine, wake up puppies, with sugar tarts an cuppies for your little tiny cakes!" she sang patty cake-ing the air. They stared at her. In her imagination, she saw an imaginary friend, a baby zebra, but with a brown mane. She patty caked with her friend until she got tired and started talking to herself in her head.

_Are these host satisfactory for our experiment?_

_Only one will be needed, the smartest, fastest, and strongest._

_The one named Kilowog. _

_No, he has not trust._

_Hal Jordan?_

_He hasn't the faith._

_Razer, he has not the courage._

_Aya?_

_She may have courage, will, and hope. But has she the faith, has she the trust, honor and bravery that the Master's of Time and Space desire? Does she have trust Does she have the bravery?_

_And most importantly, does she have the faith?_

_Aya, is the perfect host. __**She**__ is the answer the our problem._

_So when do we begin our project?_

_Patience Valiant… Good things come to those who wait…_

_I will not wait to strike our next wielder._

_But we must wait. For __**they**__ too will seize her. We mustn't risk she who is the missing to be subdued to death. _

_But when…_

_I will say when… be patient, we will begin when we see her full potential…_

Rainbow smiled as she watched Aya and Razer on the edge of the bed talking.

_**ALL IN GOOD TIME…**_

**AN: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Rainbow's got big plans in store for Aya! But what exactly is her big idea, and who are these Master's? Why is Aya the target, and what is this potential they seek in her?**


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow was watching as Kilowog and Razer quarreled ceaselessly over nothing. To her, it was actually quite pleasing. She enjoyed the pain, misery, and suffering of others that she could care less about. She leaned on the wall watching them contently until Kilowog put a hand on Razer. She galloped towards Kilowog and jumped on his neck, slightly cutting off hi airway. She bit his neck and dug he claws into the sides of his head. Kilowog cried out in pain, as Rainbow only ran her claws in deeper. Eventually Kilowog fainted in pain, Rainbow hopped on Razer's shoulder and licked his face.

"What have you done to Kilowog?" Razer asked staring down at the fallen general.

"Razer, dude, chill. He'll wake up, and be much more mellow." She piped.

Aya walked in, and at sight of her downed crew-mate, she kneeled beside him, puttind a hand on his forehead and studying his form. She called for Hal Jordan who came to his partners aid. He looked down at his huge companion. Rainbow was playfully leaping in a circle, hooves clicking in a steady rhythm as she danced merrily. When they all looked at her, she half honked-mooed, cowardly, standing like a scolded dog. She sheepishly barked and stubbled a hoof, puppy eyeing them the whole time. She dribbled and threw back her feet merrily.

"Well she couldn't have done it." Hal broke.

"You are incorrect Green Lantern Hal Jordan. She is most likely the one who did this. Her claws have dug into sensitive nervous columns in Sergeant Kilowog's neck brace. He has been severely injured as a result."

Aya explained.

_Why would she do this? _Razer thought.

**AN:Sorry it's so short! I'm in NJ wheres theres so little free wifi! Next chaapter will be MUCH . Yeah probably not! I'd like to thank my first review person. 6 chapters and 1 review!Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow clicked her hooves and whimpered puppy eyeing them all. She curled back her tail and ran around.

"If a punishment is in order, may I suggest a lock up?" Aya inquired.

"Locking her in a cage seems a bit overdone." Kilowog squeaked out standing up.

Razer formed a lousy red construct cage, throwing Rainbow in it. Rainbow whine piteously, pounding and clawing at the cage walls.

_Later that night…_

Rainbow cut a hole in the construct with her power ring, the silver logo matching the one on her collar.

_Fools, to keep me between power, and destiny, they are fools. _She thought.

She flew upwards and clung to the roof. She crawled the compartment where Aya's parts stayed safely. Quick as a fox, she sprayed a purple liquid from her mouth, gathered the parts and landed on the ground placing them in a circle.

"When all peace of mind is lost,

The cold shall not proceed as frost,

And when all have thought they lost the fight,

They will see the Silver Light."

She said the oath clear, and green mist flowed out Aya's parts and into Rainbow's ring and necklace.

"Oh, yes… Looks can be deceiving…" She said.

_The next morning…_

"AYA!" Razer screamed.

Kilowog and Hal ran and saw her body assembled but lifeless.

Her eye dropped down from her compartment.

"It appears my components have been robbed of their Green Lantern energy. However, I am unaware of who may be the culprit."

They looked at the cage in which the cage the thief herself, lay with dried tears tear tracks down her face. While Aya restored her energy, Kilowog rattled her cage, making her cry out. Her broke her small shelter and she cried and whined. He grabbed her by her collar and through her against the wall she groaned when she hit, and slid to the floor.

"With all respect, Sergeant Kilowog, I do not agree that actions exampled like these were necessary." Aya said.

Rainbow whined crawling away, with a heavy heart, and throbbing stomach. She lied underneath Razer's bed, sobbing quietly. But when she heard Razer walk in, she froze, not a sound, not a move.

"Rainbow?" He called. "Raaaaiiinboooooow!"

Rainbow felt sad, and only snuggled deeper into her dark corner.

While they had misunderstood.

_The only reason I did it, was to help… but if I'm going to be punished for trying to be good, then I'll stop._

She whimpered softly, but no one heard her…

_In a farther corner of space…_

Saint Walker was gazing restlessly and searching constantly.

He was starting to get worried.

"I know Mira clings to vessels, but why would she just run off like that?" He said to himself.

"Mira? Mira? MIRA WHERE ARE YOU?" Saint Walker called and called, but his tiny pet creature did not fly to his side.

He simply followed his only lead, a silver dust trail. It was his only HOPE at finding her. The silver flakes that sprinkled of her tail. And he traced the glitter to the Interceptor.

_Back at the ship…_

They all searched until a soft whimper was heard. They looked in Razer's room. Rainbow cried softly.

_Later that night…_

They all prepared to quit until Razer came out of his room holding a silver ball with wings.

_**What's wrong with Rainbow?**_

**AN: Yes longer, no not as good. But be happy SAINT WALKER was included. Its called, ****OBSESSIVE ADDICTION TO GREEN LANTERN THE ANIMATED SERIES!**** It'll be a long time before the next chapter. Because… Im coming home, im comin home, tell the world im comin home! Anyways, comment on it si vou ple! The Wolf of the Silver Moons,**

SilverWolf2010! PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

She was quivering, afraid of being hit again. She stopped shaking when she felt Hal brush his finger lightly over her back. She crawled onto Hal's shoulder and growled angrily at Kilowog. Razer gave her a pat on the head. She reluctantly followed him.

_Later…_

Rainbow was sleeping peacefully while the crew members were in a meeting. At the sound of Kilowog's huge feet stomping in, she hissed at him and dove under Razer's bed and glared out at him with red and yellow eyes. Kilowog found a her with a construct and threw into the main room. She hissed again and dove under Razer's chair.

_Meanwhile…_

Saint Walker was having problems of his own. Remember those 3 red lanterns Kilowog blew away? They didn't quite wander far, and were attacking Saint Walker, who apparently was escaping them by flying after the disappearing trail Rainbow had laid out.

_If I lose that trail now, I'll lose my only hope at finding Mira. _

He flew after it, his hope was to find her, and lose the Red Lanterns, who had tagged an incredibly tiny tracking device to him.

_Back at the Interceptor…_

It was "Night" time, and Rainbow was at Razer's feet in bed. She sniffled and snuffled, and sneezed, and a purple dust from her tail flew onto Razer. She gasped at what she saw.

_What will he think when he wakes up?_

She decided that she'd cross that road when that car passes.

So she relaxed and slept comfortably.

The next morning, Razer woke up, but something was different, everything looked bigger, he looked at the battery, which was taller than him. He looked over his bed side, and saw the ground seemed like a far drop. Slowly, he looked at what would be his gloved hands, but were actually furry red paws. And just where was his ring?

Aya walked in calling,

"Razer?"

In response she heard a soft 'meow'. Rainbow stared shocked at a cat that looked exactly like Razer, but with the ring on his tail. Aya picked up the cat and scrutinized it suspiciously.

Hal and Kilowog stared at Aya, who came out holding the

strange little cat, Rainbow at her feet desperately looking around for Razer. No where to be found left her feeling upset. She glared at Kilowog accusingly and barked angrily at him. She looked at him with firm cold red and blue eyes. She bleared out angrily and tackled him in over defense. Aya put the kitty down and desperately tried to break the conflicting contact. In the scuffle, yellow powder flew all over the cat, the dust made clouds and everyone coughed bitterly. They noticed red flames around the area the cat was.

As the dust cleared, Razer sat there on the floor and looked around.

"Razer, you have returned to your normal state." Aya said.

The venom drained from Rainbow's fangs as she ran up and leaped into his arms.

"So Aya, how did Razer get like that? As if I didn't know."

Kilowog said with great irony.

"I am unsure." The NAV com said.

Rainbow puffed up angrily and swatted Kilowog with her tail, making him fall over. It wasn't she didn't care about Kilowog, she really didn't actually, she hated him. Making fun of her, teasing her, and beating her up. Not really did she care whether or not he live or die. She cared about Razer, and Aya. The other two weren't very compatible for what she needed, but their rings were, and soon, she would leave, with just enough power for her core. She didn't tell anyone, not even her true love, she wasn't just a mysteriously magical, self-tied, deviously smart, animalistic creature. She had lantern color as well. She was gathering information. There was just one more step until she reached her full fledged potential at becoming the strongest. Then, she will teach lessons about double-crossing paths of others with herself. And soon, her plan would be complete!

**AN: This Idea came when I had a dream. It was about Green Lantern, but me and my 5****th**** grade class saw the Freedom Train performance, so my dream wasn't as pleasant as it sounds. Anyway, hope you liked it, coming home this weekend. I'll try to update one more time before I leave. And FINE, I'll update one of my other stories… Happy now!**

**And THANK YOU cocobean4ever(did I out the right name, sorry if I didn't), your so inspiring! I really deeply appreciate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The Wolf of the Silver Moon quadron,**

SilverWolf2010


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was asleep. Rainbow was curled up with Razer. Razer heard a loud '_THUD'. _He shook Rainbow, waking her up. He ran to the main room barking loudly. She dodged her parts as Aya assembled herself. Hal and Kilowg her the loud thumps on the ceiling. Aya and Razer flew out to see what was going on. When the came back, Rainbow wagged her tail furiously.

A little red -furred animal with clawed hooves of black, white paws, and a white snout and bushy brown tail, long rabbit ears, and red and green color changing eyes with light peach patches above her eyes was carried in. She jumped from Aya's arms and came to Rainbow's side.

"So what do we name this one?" Hal asked.

"Cheer?" Razer suggested.

The little ''puppy'' gave him 'no' nod.

"Acorn?" Hal aske scruintly.

Again she shook her head.

"Gorlian?" Kilowog persisted.

Again she shook her head no.

" Hazel?" Aya asked.

The creature nodded yes and jumped cheerfully.

_**What happens next?**_

**AN: Hope you liked. That "Guest" in the comments, happens to be my best friend. First person who calls me Mandy, I will tell you the top 3 animals that can sneak into your house and kill you while you sleep. Not a threat, just facts. Comment, like, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

The two creatures looked at each other.

_It's like looking in a mirror._ Rainbow thought.

Rainbow lifted her right hoof, and Hazel mimicked that exact movement with her left hoof. Razer and Aya watched contently. It was interesting to watch them study and acknowledge the other's newly discovered presence.

The animals circled around, stretching their necks and shifting their wings. An ear would flick, and nose would twitch, but their eyes were locked in a gaze. They stood perfectly up-still, mirroring the others movement. Their breaths, posture and movements continued in perfect unison. The animals looked dead in the eye at each other.

"You look a lot like me!" They said in unison.

"I do?"

They both looked at their hooves, their tails, and their wings in unison.

"Huh, I guess I do." Their united speech pattern continued.

"They are making progress in establishing a healthy, friend-related relation ship." Aya said.

"Agreed."

_That night…_

Sleeping in a cage was uncomfortable. Hazel wanted open space, freedom to stretch and breath, not be confounded by closed in walls, having a crampy, captive feeling.

She tore at the walls. And the cage finally busted, setting her to cuddle in the very center of the ship.

Rainbow whined, and Hazel took pity her. She rammed the cage with some construct horns. They faded and Rainbow knocked over the beaten metal cage door. They cuddled closely. The snug pair awoke from a _**click!**_ Rather loud.

They fell from above scattering the animals. Aya formed herself and Razer joined her. Not 3 minutes later came Hal and Kilowog. The crossed their arms, all except Aya, who looked with a twinge of annoyance and just a hint of aggravation. The little animals still sleepy yawned. Rainbow was cut off mid yawn and smacked so hard, she flew into a wall.

_I've had it!_

At that, Rainbow shot a beam of ice water at the Sergeant and turned invisible, climbing into the walls of the ship.

Hazel searched for her, swooping around, flapping lazily, as she was still weary from her early sudden awakening.

She weakly landed and toppled over. Kilowog stomped roughly near Hazel, and she bolted up and darted between Aya's legs for safety.

"These little runts have no sense of bravery." He said mockingly.

A beam of fire shot passed him, smoldering the wall passed him. She sank her claws into the walls, melted, and slipped into the walls of the Interceptor.

_In the walls of the Interceptor…_

Complex chains of extremely complicated wiring plugged into chambers where purified green energy swirled ceaselessly, swimming into tubes and collecting in large bodies of the liquefied energy, vaporizing in streams of gastric green energy. It cooled back to liquid power and collected in the larges sphere of purest lantern energy, glowing radiantly, brightly, and shining as bright as a green sun.

"Whoooooooaaaaaaaa…" The animals said.

They drifted through the wiring.

Clusters of differently shaded green wires tangled and and intertwined laid sprawled out in different places. Cleared spaces were small and difficult to find. They dodged numerous sensor clusters, microchips and atom detectors were the wall panels here. Multiple screens displayed various cameras and sensors the ship had scattered and swirled around in no particular order. Scales and tracking devices, locators, meters, and asset weapon controls were laid out every where. Codes flowed through thick, thin, and medium sized tubes. Amazing lines of information, schematics, formulas, parameters, and setting flowed through tubes.

The core of the very ship was amazing. Then they traveled to the helm. The very keys, assets and amazing lines of code and controls that commanded the every movement of the Interceptor, the ship that would forever protect the emotions of the universe, or at least until the Red Lanterns were stopped.

They decided to let the others get a little taste of payback.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking, please report to the main deck, over and out!"

Rainbow's voice came over the intercom.

When everyone was assembled in the helm of the ship, Kilowog blurted angrily,

"Just where are you little rats hiding?"

So a green construct hand smacked Kilowog, smashing him into a wall. He groaned, and at his misery, Rainbow laughed and laughed, making irony her favorite priority at the moment. She roared with laughter, pointing at Kilowog, clawing her stomach, and rolling in pleasure and joy at his suffering. Hazel found no pleasure, yet grinned evily. She sparked to disconnected wires, and frying pan and rolling pins beat Kilowog repeatedly, making Hazel cackle with laughter, merrily bounding around jeering at Kilowog's sour cries of pain and dread. Aya blew the constructs to bits. Hazel was still laughing, but tripped over a wire, snapping it into, its divided links sparked. She gasped, and suddenly, everything froze. The floor was cold, there was no humming from the engine. The lights went dark, the only light being dim stars afar. Green energy stopped flowing and died. The levitating chairs drifted out of place. They all started floating, the internal gravity, down. The consoles and panels stopped flashing, and everything went downhill. The doors needed to be opened manually. Locks weren't working, and Aya;s color started to fade. She became more dependant on Razer.

_1 Week Later…_

They were moderately disliked by Hal, but H.A.T.E.D. By Kilowog.

The Interceptor was back up and running.

The dogs were chained to poles, paws handcuffed, rope-tied, and muzzled. Razer hated to see the animals like this. They even had cones on their paws and necks. They were disliked.

So when no one could see, they sailed out, never to return.

Kilowog came out, a plate of fresh hot food in his hand.

"Listen I'm sorry we got out off on the wrong foot let's just-"

He froze mid sentence and picked up a note and read it:

_Crew of the Interceptor, _

_We ran out on you cause obviously, we are disliked from moment uno. So we have escaped and planned to plant on another ship, in which we will eat nests, burrow, and cocoon ourselves in for a long period of time before evolving into our next form, and again we will do it to reach our Epic Form. We bid you all farewell,_

_AND if you wonder why we left, ask Sir Throw-a-wog!\_

_In space…_

The small sentients wandered away and found Shard. They hooked in the rock and ate dens in which they were about to curl in silk cocoons until the 3 bothersome Red Lanterns came in and discovered them!

**AN: Yeah, I don't like doing this. But cliffhangers are my only way knowing that you're reading.**

**The Green Lanterns: Why, cause you think the characters will come, and you can meet that**_** SOMEONE**_

**You like?**

**Me: No… Maybe… Whats it to ya?\**

**The Green Lanterns: Because I know you, IN REAL LIFE!**

**Me: When I get back to Florida, for my B-Day party, YOU ARE SO DEAD!**


	12. Chapter 12

Atrocitus was pleased with their findings.

The tiny creatures looked up at him with dainty eyes and sad looks. He and the three lanterns seized the two animals, who's speed out matched them, as they used the "flying squirrel" technique to soar across space.

_On the Interceptor… _

Everyone looked at Kilowog, who looked down sadly, and wished he hadn't heard that. Suddenly the lights shorted out, then came back on. Scratching and clatters were heard from the roof. Aya opened the main escape ramp. And Saint Walker floated in, and Razer's uniform vanished in red mist.

"Hello, I am a Saint Walker, and I currently in search of my missing pet Mira, and her sister, Kiara."

"I am Aya. This is Razer, Sergeant Kilowog and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Can you please the describe the image and parameters of these creatures?"

"Oh, well um, they have wings, resemble dogs with horse snouts, hooves, sharp front teeth, blunt back teeth, bushy tails. They always watch out for each other. If ones hair is even pricked, the other will avenge their sister. They have sharp claws, can turn invisible, or melt. Sneaky, watchful, motherly, or, sisterly, and sometimes, they get upset and leave unexpectedly."

_With the twins…_

"Why are we hated?" Rainbow asked.

Hazel only shrugged and sighed.

"Oh Katana, why don't you talk to me?"

"Well, there's not much to say Ventura… People don't even know our names. Not even Sainty."

"Point taken."

"Then again. It feels good to know adventure, rely on instinct and power, abilities and speed, not just hope."

" What do you mean?"

"I mean, experience the emotions of space time! Hate, jealousy, will, we already know hope! What about, love?"

"Love?"

"We may be transforming people of the Kotarian race, but love?"

"It was lost at war. We can't love! The war lords stripped us from our being to love…"

"I don't know… Love feels, lovey!"

"Uh heh! Your crazy!"

Rainbow then transformed into a being like Ilana, but her golden flowed so evenly. Her form was covered by a silver suit. She had a pair of lines running down her eyes which were blue, a light, playful blue, and crossing her cheeks, running down her neck. She had tall heeled glittery, white sparkly boots. She had pure white gloves. A glowing, shiny pure silver ring rested on her middle finger.

"I'm pretty sure love isn't going to change us."

She said looking down at her power ring.

Hazel transformed into being similar looking like Rainbow's. She had shiny black boots trimmed with white. Silver gloves and a grey suit, with a white belt and silver highlights. Her hair was brown and flowing wildly in whipping sequence. Her eyes were golden rod, and her lines, were three, running down her cheeks and diagonally down her jaw crook, skimming down to her neck.

"Look, love is wonderful!"

"How would you know?"

"I, fell in love with Hal Jordan…?"

"I don't believe you? My own flesh and blood, my honor, my faith, my trust! You betrayed me! TRAITOR!"

"I'm not a traitor! I'm a believer!"

"Why Hal Jordan? What about Arcenra? Your groom you are to wed in 6 months? How could you? The leader of the Western Pack will be furious! You are the 2nd daughter!"

"And you! Pure lust for power, you, don't believe in miracles? You need love, and you need Razer!"

"Razer?"

"Yes, Razer! He loves you, and you are needed!"


	13. Chapter 13

The two critters were back as animals. Aimlessly flapping through space wasn't very fun. They slowly flapped their wings gracefully, looking around. They saw a tiny, bright green dot, growing bigger. They realized it was the green lanterns, and bolted off.

_Later…_

Gently landing, they studied the smooth land of a nearby planet. Grass was blue, trees were pink in bark and had oval and pine shaped leaves that were yellow. Few young plants were red, scarlet or brick.

Flowers were orange with yellow petals and purple stems. The soil was coal and saffron. In the distance, steep cliffs. They clouds were a pale, peachy blue.

The sky glowed orange and faded off to yellow, green, and blue.

They looked at scattered rocks and looked around. They froze at a rustle from some leafy greenish brush. A creature resembling a deer leaped out. Its coat was pinkish red, its horns were curved up and had two or 3 spikes jabbed towards its snout, curving down into its skull. Its snout was slim, nose black, mouth covered. Its ears settle comfortably behind its horns. Its eyes were, big and round, with a blue glow. Its body was sleek, and fur, shiny. Its tail was fluffy and short. Its legs were long and its shiny brown hooves were curved stiffly around its foot. Its gold fur started as a point on its forehead, curving over its eyes and running down to its chest. It continued to run down his torso, all the way to his hind-quarters. He looked over at them bashfully, approaching them with great caution, taking time to carefully examine the foreigners.

The Kotarion's circled him and grew used to his prescence. They followed him around as traveled to graze on fruit. He was tall, so he grabbed tall tree branches, munching leaves and scattering orange, blue and yellow fruit. Hazel and Rainbow tasted all the yummy fruit and made faces of delight, pleasure, content-ness, and joy at their tastes. They followed him to what looked like a white river. They swivvled and looked around. As there friend bent down the lick the drink, he stood up half-way, he turned and cried out at the sight of a hungry creature.

The creature had a long triangular snout, two long fangs stretched out of the sides of its jaws. Its eyes were large and red as crimson. Its huge bulking body was covered with spines, drawling down to his great thick scaly legs. His huge paws had giant sharp white claws, dried in blood. His tail whipped rashly, tipped in great spikes, and a tuff of fur. He tipped over a short tree, and leaped across the water.

The deer animal leaped lop-sided-ly and ran wildly.

The tiny ponies chased after and ran as the beast choppily lashed after.

His spine moved across his back, but he ran like a cheetah, with his leg movements.

The trio ran as fast as they could. The spiny marauder flew after. Hazel and Rainbow flew into a tree, carrying their deer friend with them. The alligator like reptile placed front paws up the trunks and hissed, spewing green liquid everywhere before bounding across the river again.

_But on the Interceptor…_

They landed on the same planet, where the two little animals lay marooned and helpless in a foreign tree. They dined on fruit. It was more common delicacies until Rainbow took a scaly pear and chomped a chunk out of it. While Hazel took a winged pumpkin and gorged in its shell. They two looked at the food.

Their friend rested on a strong thick branch, just basking in the shade and safety.

Below them, Aya, Razer, Hal, Kilowog, and Saint Walker looked around. But it was the faint yip of a content Rainbow that made the look up.

Rainbow offered the deer something that looked like and red grape. He looked up, shook his head, and placed back down for rest.

They all looked at each other.

"Its seems this planet is providing them with sufficient fill to their nutritional needs." Aya said.

"Yes, but they can't just stay here, they could seriously damage life around her." Halk explained.

"How so?" Aya asked.

"Well, for starters, thing work around here in a certain order. The addition or subtraction of one species can completely destroy all life."

"So we have to catch them?" Kilowog asked.

"Exactly!"

"How do we do that?" Razer asked.

"Lure and Catch!" Hal said. He picked a fruit, made a construct box, and stood it up with stick with a string tied to it.

Hazel looked at the yummy piece of food.

"Ooooh! Berry!"

"We have plety of berries here!" Rainbow protested.

"Yeah, but not like that!" She pointed to the bumpy purple berry.

They jumped off and seized the fruit. Under the shade of the box, hall pulled the stick and caught them in the box.

They rushed back onto the ship.

The deer leaped from the tree and on board.

Seeing their backs turned, he entered Razer's room and hid under the bed.

**AN: This week, in my Science class I hold online for myself,(even though I'm a 6th grader) Im studying animal relationships. And the delicate**

**food chain, food web, and predator and prey balance. This I just brainstormed and my hand disobeyed me on the web… for 3 days of completing this. Hope you are reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

He cautiously tapped a hoof on the ground and peered out of the closet he was in.

"I thank you kindly for returning Mira and Ikana to me."

Saint Walker said politely.

"No problem." Hal replied.

"Mira and Ikana" were busy struggling in heir cage.

Through telepathy, they contacted eachother with a certain speech pattern.

_How do we escape?_

_I do not know._

_Are we goona get out'a here?_

_It is hard to say, although possibly, a friend of ours may be here to aid us in our escape._

_And just whom would that be?_

_Golden Rod!_

_Golden Rod?_

_Our 'deer' friend._

_Aaaah! I see what you did there._

_Now let us bide our time by falsely obsessing feign freedom from annoying clutches of hope._

_Agreed._

Ending the secret conversation they bit at the steel door and clawed and jumped at the walls. Oh what a fuss!

"OH shut up!" Hal finally shouted at their ceaseless whining.

As Saint Walker departed, blue and pink eyes looked out of a hole in the cage. Razer looked back at them, with weary eyes that turned serious, and from a serious look to a glare. He turned back, and would never see her again.

A step away from the door, the deer leapt out, knocking SW down. He slammed his shiny front hooves down on the cage, which shattered on impact! Katana and Ventura grabbed on to Golden Rod's back. He leapt out, bounding furiously over the river and past the thick woodlands. He was moving so fast the twins were sure he was flying. He leaped over rocks and darted past other strange creatures. They looked ahead and realized, he was gonna bite off more then he could chew.

That over sized croc took kind notice the creature surging up near him. He swivvled around, and has Gold leapt over him, he jumped up and SNAP! The twins went sailing off GR's back and landed flat on their backs. GR lolled on his side. He rose up, grabbed the twins in his mouth and darted off once more. Creatures turned their heads as he suddenly flew by without warning. They safely laid in a thicket of blue brush and black scrubs. The twins laid on GR's back relieved at surviving their sudden brush with death. They settled down and relaxed, while a dark scrawny shadow came upon them!

**AN: Sadly, a cliff hanger is needed as I end this chapter. Will continue, or will there fated be sealed? Find out in about a week. Big project to work on! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15:Final Chapter

Katana and Ventura clambered on poor Golden Rod's back. He regained his footing and trotted of again. His golden fur fuzzed in thick clumps while the others were busy tracking him down. He was weary and tired.

_It appears we were wrong._ Ventura telepathized to her sister.

_Yes, about Aya. _Katana replied.

_But we know now who is to be a Silver Lantern._

_Oh… and just whom may they be?_

"Golden Rod."

The deer stopped and looked back at the sound of his name.

The twins jumped off his back and looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Golden Rod," Katana said, "You have been chosen," She continued holding out a silver ring, "To be a Silver Lantern."

She held out the ring.

He stood up and lifted a hoof, bringing it to his chest and grunted.

"M-Me? H-h-how-could I- A-are you sure its me?"

The ring spoke a quiet voice and glowed forming a collar that wrapped his neck.

"Golden Rod of Meloriana, you have great trust in your friends. The Eternal Rulers of Space and Time offer you the ring of the Silver Lantern's in hope of you to join our corps to defend the Universe and keep all life with emotion and free spirit."

He was shrouded in Silver light.

"Are you sure its me Katana?" Golden Rod questioned.

"We promise!" Both twins said.

He stood for the first time on his back legs and lifted his front hooves and neighed in joy.

Katana and Ventura slid on their rings, and all 3 soared into a sky of midnight ash and twinkles of pure white.

_With the crew… _

Aya and Razer saw the silver streaks. Standing side-by-side, Razer put in arm around Aya's shoulders and watched the trio soar off to defend the worlds of all the universe.

_16 months later…_

"Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, you encountered "Silver Lanterns" 18 months ago and seem fit to alert us only now?!"

The Blue Midget dressed in red with a green logo on it known as Appa Ali Apsa scolded the GL of Sector 2814.

"We didn't know about them up until 16 months ago. And with all due respect, WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR 18 _**MONTHS**_?!" The Lantern screamed with mere over reaction.

"No, you have been gone for merely 12 Oan years. 5 hours in Earth time. Regardless, 2814 you seeing fit not inform us of this, this!"

"Abomination?" The monotone of a certain AI questioned.

Apsa's eyes went serious/

"And as for you!" He ordered pointing at Aya. "I want this robot disassembled and all 'emotion based actions' annihilated, exterminated, and deleted from this mere program."

Razer's eyes went wide. Sharing so much time with Aya, she would forget, have her form destroyed, and act exactly like the day she was first met. She would not have a name, memory, or thought of the past. All of her collected data, destroyed, names erased, and shared moments, deceased. Razer seized for Aya but was held back by a construct, forgetting his ring.

Aya was dragged away, and a green tiger for a guard was set for anyone who tried to stop the reprogramming which was about to start. She started to look sad at Razer. All her memories, times shared, and previous activities with him, she was about to lose them all.

"AYA!" Razer continued calling for her.

"At least now we will have not to worry about a simple machine and program to defend Jordan against his crimes against Oa, and we will punish him for misuse of Oan technology to risking the death of millions, not mention the death of one more lantern, by banishment." Apsa said, mind already set.

"Therefore I will-

"No, you won't." Came a familiar voice. A wolf with sharp horns and teeth curved out to lock the side of a face long enough to kill, and sharp claws from some spike on its back, its long tail tipped with a club and spined, stood out of the doorway. It clambered its way to Hal's side.

"At the death of Shyir Rev, which was tragic, was a price to pay for the millions of other lives that surely would've ended, including your you miniature bluebird pain in the-

"Katana you've made your point."

Another dinosaur like creature, resemblance to that of a Parasauralophus, with spikes chiseled down its spine and spikes down its tail and 6 mandible like bones, came waddling on webbed feet next to her sister.

"Before you can destroy Aya, and banish Hal-

"And eraticate this ruffian-" Appa cut in.

"Right. What has he done to you ya little moron?"

"Katana. I demand a challenge. Your strongest warriors, against us.

We win, you let Aya live, leave Razer alone, and DON'T banish Hal. We lose, you get to do all of the above AND use us for free."

The Guardians huddled in decision,

"Before we agree, is there anything else?" Sayd offered.

"Hmmm-nope!" Ventura said.

"Wait!-" Katana interjected.

"You must also bring back Ganthet."

The Guardians huddled again, while the sisters looked at each other and smiled slyly.

_3 days later…_

A loud noisy bowlike arena, the roars of crowds were heard.

One cage opened and the 3 mighty beast appeared.

The first was Grenold, Thick green scaled and huge jaws made for tearing, huge black claws and wicked spikes slashed down its spine. Its tail was wrathed with spikes and it had curved sharp horns on its head.

The second was a Willkrona. Its huge sokied flippers and springing clawed back feet launched it into air, and smashed it on the ground. It could keep airborne for a while with its wing tipped tail and Carnotaurus head.

The last was fast raptor with claws and a spiked tail. It had horns curved down from its nose and up from its chin so it delivered a more fatal bite, and pull out more food.

In the corner of the Arena, Razer was handcuffed in civilian clothes and Aya was forced into a construct to keep her from running from the field if she lost.

Hal was chained to large circular dome, and Kilowog was stuck watching benched to the area.

The opposing cage released Katana, Ventura, and Golden Rod.

The referee began the announcements,

"When I blow the whistle, these 6 mighty beasts well fight for the rights of 2 Green Lanterns, and a former Red Lanterns. Before we begin, any objections? No? Good! Then let the fight BEGIN!"


End file.
